Duranbah North
Duranbah North is 747RSH's, AlbertAnnerley06's, XQ25EG's and 758HEG's collaboration spoof of the longest-running children's television show by Sesame Workshop (formerly Children's Television Workshop), Sesame Street. Like most Sesame Street parodies, Duranbah North keeps the characters the original dresses except for a few modifications. Duranbah North only parodies the first 35 seasons (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 35 2004) except for Season 7 1975-1976, the only season not to display the episode code during the opening. Interesting features in Duranbah North include: * Vampirina Hauntley '''from ''Vampirina ''plays as Big Bird; * Gordon and Susan are both played by '''Princess Elena '''and '''Princess Isabel; * Belle '''played Maria; '''Nick Wilde '''played Luis; * '''Princess Sofia '''plays Bob, '''Prince James '''plays Guy Smiley; * '''Mavis '''from ''Hotel Transylvania ''played Count von Count; * '''Cinderella '''from ''Cinderella ''played Countess von Backwards; * '''Caillou '''from ''Caillou ''played Little Bird, '''Oxana Hauntley '''played Granny Bird; * '''Vanellope Von Schweetz '''from ''Wreck-It Ralph ''played Elmo; * '''Goldie Locks '''from ''Goldie & Bear ''played Rosita, '''Little Red Riding Hood '''played Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi are played by '''Princess Jasmine, Princess Fiona '''and '''Princess Poppy respectively; * Grundgetta is played by Young Elsa 'from ''Frozen, Oscar the Grouch is played by Disgust'; * '''Mildred Hubble '''plays Kermit the Frog and '''Wonder Woman '''plays Grover. '''Characters and The Gang' NOTE: The cast is almost the same as ''Albert Street Brisbane'' but with a few minor changes. * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Big Bird - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Gordon - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Susan - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Cookie Monster - Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) * Grover - Wonder Woman (Justice League) * Bob - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Maria - Princess Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Luis - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Kermit the Frog - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Bert - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Ernie - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Roosevelt Franklin - Merida (Brave) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Oxana Hauntley (Vampirina) * Guy Smiley - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Count von Count - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Countess von Backwards - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Biff - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Sully - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Barkley - Pluto * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Betty Lou - Miss Piggy (Muppets) * Prairie Dawn - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Telly Monster - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * Forgetful Jones - Woody (Toy Story) * Snuffleupagus - Manny (Ice Age) * Hoots the Owl - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Dr. Nobel Price - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Grundgetta - Young Elsa (Frozen) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Baby Bear - Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Merry Monster - Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) * Herry Monster - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Shrek (Shrek) * David - Hans (Frozen) * Linda - Tia Dalma (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Miles - Sadness (Inside Out) * Olivia - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Gina - Princess Fiona (Shrek) * Gabi - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Honkers - (themselves) * The Count's Bats - (themselves) * Anything Muppets - (themselves) * Dinger - (himself) Gallery Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Big Bird Princess Elena.png|Princess Elena as Gordon Isabel.jpg|Princess Isabel as Susan Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gagdet as Cookie Monster Wonder Woman.jpg|Wonder Woman as Grover Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Bob Belle 2009.png|Princess Belle as Maria IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Luis Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Kermit the Frog Disgust.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch 856438 1318709104216 full.jpg|Penny Forrester as Bert Taffyta muttonfudge by stoneprimemh-d60oytg.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Ernie Merida.png|Merida as Roosevelt Franklin Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Oxana Hauntly.png|Oxana Hauntley as Granny Bird James Sofia the First is Ryder.jpeg|Prince James as Guy Smiley Mavis the Dracula.png|Mavis as Count von Count Cinderella.png|Cinderella as Countess von Backwards Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Biff Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Sully Pluto.png|Pluto as Barkley 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan as Two-Headed Monster Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Betty Lou Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Prairie Dawn Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as Telly Monster Woody from Toy Story.png|Woody as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Snuffleupagus Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Hoots the Owl Alice.png|Alice as Dr. Nobel Price Young Elsa Magic.jpeg|Young Elsa as Grundgetta Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Rosita Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Zoe Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud as Baby Bear Img 18.jpg|Dorothy Gale as Merry Monster Hermione.png|Hermione Granger as Herry Monster Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Shrek said Hello and Goodbye.jpeg|Shrek as Mr. Hooper Prince Hans.png|Hans as David Tia Dalma.jpeg|Tia Dalma as Linda Sadness.png|Sadness as Miles Jasmine Pose.png|Princess Jasmine as Olivia Princess Fiona.jpg|Princess Fiona as Gina Princess Poppy (Trolls).png|Princess Poppy as Gabi Character by character images Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:Mildred Hubble Category:Mildred Hubble-related Category:Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Woman-related Category:747RSH Category:758HEG Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:XQ25EG Category:Tweed Shire Council Category:Parodies with Sydney- or Tweed-related names